The present invention relates to a cargo container security network and more particularly to a network access device and method.
In the past, both private industry and government agencies have investigated ways to improve security in the global supply chain in an effort to protect against criminal activity and terrorist attacks. This has included development of improved mechanical and electronic container seal technology, as well the development of sensor networks and inspection agreements/processes to identify and monitor cargo movement at major ports and transit points throughout the world. In anticipation of new U.S. Government policies on enhanced security requirements for all U.S.-bound cargo, various government and industry teams have been investigating ways to adapt existing technologies and processes to provide monitoring of containers and other conveyances from the Point of Stuffing (PoS)—sometimes called Point of Consolidation—to the Point of Deconsolidation (PoDC). The use of Security Device Systems in the global supply chain is one component of an improved national security posture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a network access device (NAD) which adheres to the formal requirements for security devices consistent with the Department of Homeland Security's (DHS's) security needs and operations, while considering the shipping industry's operational needs.